dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Factor
Warp Factor is the third level of Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary You start on the ascending lift you were on at the end of Incubator. This level takes place in a starship that has a suspicious resemblance to the USS Enterprise. The Assault Commander and the Mini Battlelord make their debuts in this level. Note that the two Atomic Health powerups seen from the window to the main reactor core will mysteriously disappear once you actually reach the reactor, and thus, cannot be picked up, except using the DNCLIP cheat and walking through the window while the Atomic Health powerups are still there. Secrets 1. After you use the yellow key, follow the escalator up and into a large room. Find the compartment with the steroids in it. Look up and shoot the switch. Quickly run to the other side of the large room and you will see a box that has been lowered, step inside the newly revealed hallway. Step into the elevator and you will be taken to the Starship Enterprise. Explore the starship to find the RPG, atomic health, pipe bombs, and portable med kit. 2. Access the computer in Picard's ready room to reveal the "really" ready room.http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/197175-duke-nukem-3d-atomic-edition/faqs/30254 Easter eggs - Secret number two: Once you enter the area, you'll suddenly find yourself on the bridge of USS Enterprise, the ship from the world-famous Star Trek series! Duke says "Looks like, I have the Con!" when enters the bridge. It looks just like the one in the movies, however, the ship is destroyed, and when you take the door at the bottom, a huge group of Enforcers and Sentry Drones will spawn - Aliens invade USS Enterprise! - Inside Secret 2 there is another reference to Star Trek, there is a small plaque with the inscription "The REALLY Ready Room". The ready room in Star Trek is normally where the captain meets with members on of the crew right on the deck. However, since the show made Kirk out to be an effective lover, this could be part of the reason why this particular plaque is in here. - Once you've completed the level, activate the level map, and zoom out (minus key), it'll become clear that the whole level's layout is a huge reference to USS Enterprise, and the Star Trek series...the central, disc part is a little bit small though. - Use DNSHOWMAP to display the entire map. Activate the level map and zoom out (minus key). In the NE corner of the map there is another reference to SUYT (an acronym for 'Show Us Your Tits.) Use DNCLIP to run to that portion of the map. Speedrun Screenshots eduke32 2018-10-21 23-51-47-213.png eduke32 2018-10-21 23-53-23-989.png eduke32 2018-10-21 23-53-25-969.png eduke32 2018-10-21 23-53-57-581.png eduke32 2018-10-21 23-54-10-932.png eduke32 2018-10-21 23-54-55-154.png eduke32 2018-10-21 23-58-35-161.png eduke32 2018-10-22 00-00-01-455.png|Star Trek easter egg eduke32 2018-10-22 00-03-39-627.png|'The Really Ready Room' eduke32 2018-10-22 16-41-54-811.png|The level map is another Star Trek reference eduke32 2018-10-22 16-41-25-768.png|'SUYT' letters on the map External links * The 3D Realms walkthrough for "Warp Factor" Sources Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels